Chihiro's Choice
by MapleRose
Summary: Chihiro made a best friend Kiko in the new town. But when she goes back Aburaya, she realizes Haku is more than just a friend. She can't decide when she's given a choice to stay there with Haku forever or return home to her family and Kiko. haku/chihiro
1. A Visit From an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I do own Kiko.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
_"Chihiro.... Chihiro…" A familiar voice called. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. Suddenly a face appeared in the clouds. "Chihiro… We need you here…Please come soon…" The face turned to a silver dragon that disappeared into the clouds. " Chihiro… Chihiro…_Chihiro, wake up!"  
  
Chihiro sat up at once to see her mom's figure in the doorframe. "Get up Chihiro, you're going to be late for school."  
  
"Alright mom." Chihiro said sleepily. She yawned as she got ready.  
  
Chihiro run downstairs, gobbled up her food and torn out the door, "Got to go, I'm late meeting Kiko."  
When she got to their meeting place, Kiko was already there, waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Chihiro's friend asked.  
  
"I slept in."  
  
Chihiro thought about her friend Kiko. She helped her feel welcome here when Chihiro's family moved here. From that first day, Chihiro and Kiko have been the best of friends. They were inseparable, they did everything together.  
  
"So what's up." said Chihiro.  
  
"Summer vacation's next week, I want to get a job. I saw this awesome stereo at the mall yesterday, I want to earn money to buy it. It has all these cool features…"  
  
As they walked to the finally days of school Chihiro thought about her dream. _What a weird dream. That face looks so familiar, where have I seen it before? And what did he mean by "we need you here"? Where's "here"?_ Chihiro thought hard. Then it hit her: that face belongs to Haku, an old friend who helped her long ago. And "here" must be where he lives, the spirit world, in the bathhouse Aburaya.  
  
Chihiro smiled at her memories. It's been five years since she and her parents wandered accidentally into that world. But why do they need her?  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro! Hello, anybody home? Are you all right?"Kiko's voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be all right?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you're not watching where you're going, you are about to walk into a tree branch."  
  
Chihiro looked up just in time and ducked.  
  
"And you haven't been listening to a word I said have you." Kiko put her hands on her hips and looked at Chihiro.  
  
"Sorry." Chihiro said sheepishly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kiko sounded concerned.  
  
Chihiro paused, she never told anyone about her adventure. "Nothing, um, just thinking, that's all."  
  
Kiko didn't look convinced but said nothing.  
All day Chihiro daydreamed while her teachers lectured. She got yelled at a couple of times, but she just couldn't stop thinking about her dream. _What does it mean?_  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A.N.: This is my first time writing Fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Comments and suggestions welcome. I want 5 reviews before I update! 


	2. From One World to Another

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter last time, it's just to introduce things. And sorry about the wait, I was kinda busy (yeah I know, excuses, excuses) *sigh*. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I do own Kiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 – From One World to Another  
  
A couple days later…  
  
Chihiro dropped her school bag on the floor of her room. _ Ah, summer, finally._ Chihiro fell on her bed and thought of days of no school, swimming, biking, and just hanging out with her friends.   
  
Suddenly she sat up with a start. _ The dream _ she remembered.  
  
_ Did Haku really wants me to go back? I sure like to go back there and see everyone, especially Haku. _ Chihiro smiled at the memory of how the mysterious boy helped her when she was scared and how she returned the deed by helping him remember his name. _ Though I'm not sure if I believe it just because a dream told me to. _ But something inside Chihiro told her to go back, her friends need her help.  
  
She jumped off her bed and started packing. She was going for a visit to the other world. _ But what am I going tell my parents and Kiko? Surely they'll notice I'm gone. I'll just think of excuses then. _  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chihiro shifted her bag on her shoulder and looked back at her house. She was on her way to the shrine.  
  
She told her parents that she's off to work at a bathhouse in the next town, and she's going to stay there. The reason is to earn money and develop life skills. [Ok I know this is lame, but she needs some excuse so her parents wouldn't worry about her, and this is the best one I've come up with] After much convincing and assuring that she would be responsible and take care of herself, they let her go.   
  
As for Kiko, Chihiro felt guilty about leaving her best friend behind. She was supposed to work with her best friend together. Her excuse was that she knows that owner of the bathhouse and there's only one spot open. Good thing Kiko was so understanding.  
Chihiro stopped at the entrance of the shrine. Everything looks the same as before. Even though she's grown up since the last time she's been here and she knows she has friends there, the shrine still gives her the creeps. She shivered, closed her eyes and prayed for a safe journey.  
  
_Here I go._Chihiro opened her eyes, took a deep breath and took one step towards the tunnel. _I just hope I know how to get back home again._   
  
Chihiro ran up the steps on the seemingly deserted courtyard towards the bridge. Her heart pounded with nervousness and excitement. She can't wait to see her old pals again, but she's also nervous because she's not sure if she's actually welcome. She shuddered at the memory of how cold and cruel the workers were at first just because she's a human.  
  
She saw a tall and slim figure standing on the bridge. _Haku _ she breathed.  
  
Haku hadn't changed much. He's still wearing the same thing, with the same haircut, he's a bit taller though. _ I guess spirits don't change as much as we do, in appearance at least._  
  
"Hi Haku!" Chihiro ran up to him cheerfully.  
  
Haku grunted a hello and signaled her to follow him across the bridge. He didn't say anything or even look at her while she chattered on.  
  
_What's the matter with him? This isn't what I expected, I expected him to ran up and say hi and talk to me. Instead, he seems so, so cold. At least I don't have to worry about holding my breath anymore._  
  
Chihiro could see her friends waiting for her at the end of the bridge. Lin, Kamaji, Bou, and even Yubaba's there to welcome her. She ran towards them and greeted everyone.  
  
Chihiro looked back and saw Haku standing there, his gaze on her. She turned and looked away, feeling the blood rush to her face. A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. Plz R &R. 


	3. Just Like Old TimesAlmost

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. If I owned it, I wouldn't still be here would I; I would be rich and famous! Muahahaha *cough* *cough* (I'm okay). Besides, this is supposed to be fanfiction (so I don't even know why this is necessary). I'll stop babbling now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3 – Just Like Old Times…Almost  
  
Chihiro was getting ready for the party. She'd just been shown to her room which she chose – the place she stayed last time, with Lin and the other girls. At first Yubaba protested since she is a guest after all. But Chihiro insisted and convinced her.  
  
Before going to the party however, Yubaba requested Chihiro in her office to tell her why Haku called her back. Haku stood in the shadows watching her silently, but turned away his gaze when she looked at him. _Weird_ thought Chihiro.  
  
"I'm retiring as the mistress of the bathhouse. I have other things to pursue. And Haku," Yubaba gestured towards the boy "Is taking over as the manager." Both Yubaba and Chihiro looked at him, expecting him to say something. When he remained silent, Yubaba continued, "I'll be staying here for a while, to make sure that everything would be okay." She paused "Haku was to chose one person as his assistant to help him, since this is a big responsibility." She pointed at Chihiro, "And that's where you come in. Haku chose you to help him." Chihiro's eyes grew round, "I–I'll try my best."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The bathhouse is bustling with activity. Chihiro's friends were throwing a welcome party for her. There's was plenty of food and talking about old times. Well, everyone's talking except for Haku.  
  
Chihiro felt very honoured that her friends are throwing a party in her honour. She didn't feel hated or resented at all. In fact, she feels totally comfortable.   
  
Everyone was like their old self and it feels just like old times. Everything in the bathhouse looks in place and just the way she last seen it. Lin was just as blunt, Kamaji was sensitive and caring and reminded Chihiro of her grandfather. Bou grew up and was a toddler now, but he still threw tatrums occasionally. As for Yubaba, she's certainly nicer to Chihiro, but she's still kind of arrogant. But Haku, Chihiro didn't get him. He hadn't spoken a word to her, or anybody for that matter. His eyes and face were hard to read. Chihiro thought – and hoped – that Haku would at least talk to her since he did invite her here.  
  
"What's wrong with Haku?" Chihiro asked Lin, who's sitting beside her.  
  
"Him? He's always like that. Why do you care so much about him anyways?" Lin made a face.  
  
Chihiro smile secretly to herself. _ I see the rivalry in still going on. _ She glance at Haku _ but I don't see what's wrong with him. Maybe he's sick. _  
  
Chihiro looked at him again, just in time to see him dart his eyes away from her. This happened many times during the party. Haku stared at Chihiro when he thought she wasn't looking. But Chihiro knew, and it made her feel strange.  
  
Once, their gazes met and Chihiro felt the hairs at the back of her neck raise. The blood rushed to her face and she ducked her head, hoping nobody would notice. Luckily, everyone was having fun and didn't notice.  
  
_What's wrong with me? Why isn't he talking to me? Why is he looking at me like that? And why do I like it so much and look at him back? _ the last question scared her and she was afraid to find out the answer.  
  
But curiosity prevailed. Chihiro stole a look at Haku hoping to find an answer to her questions, but all she found were more questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: plz R&R, I want five reviews before I update. Ü 


	4. Bossy Haku

Disclaimer (this is the last time I'll do this): I don't own Spirited Away, it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. (Although I wouldn't mind owning Haku! ^_^ )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 – Bossy Haku  
  
"Rise and shine Chihiro, breakfast is waiting!" a voice called.  
  
"One more minute Mom." Chihiro mumbled. She opened one eye and saw Lin looking down at her. She sat up, wide awake now, "Sorry Lin, I'll be ready in a minute." The events of last night flooded into Chihiro's mind – the party. Then she remembered Haku, a strange feeling came over her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to be his assistant." Chihiro mumbled to herself as she got dressed, "I hope he's in a better mood today."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ichiro, go tell Kamaji to turn up the heat."  
  
"Kai, go to the kitchen and get more food."  
  
"Masato, tell Lin to hurry up!"  
  
Chihiro followed Haku as he walked around the bathhouse giving commands to the workers. She though Haku was awfully bossy ordering everyone around. But after several attempts asking him to be less bossy, she gave up.   
  
Haku didn't say anything during breakfast. He just beckoned her to follow him after eating. Chihiro wondered why Haku wanted her to help him when he wouldn't say a word to her.  
  
When they reached Yubaba's old office (Yubaba left on a trip that morning), Haku turned to her, "This is where you'll be working. Your job is to work out when the spirits come and where they'll be staying."  
  
_Wow, he actually spoke to me!_ although it wasn't what she had hoped he'd say to her, he still spoke to her.  
  
"Haku, when I'm done for the day, do you want to go outside and hang out? I have a lot to tell you, and ask you a few questions. You know, about the 'good old times'." Chihiro asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm busy, I have more important things to do." Haku started to walk away, but stopped and said "You may call me Master Haku." With that, he turned and left Chihiro alone.  
  
Chihiro sighed, at least she tried. She walked to the desk and started working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chihiro's been working at the bathhouse for a week now. She tried talking to Haku every chance she got. At first he ignored her, but slowly he warmed up to her, at least Chihiro though so. Sometimes Haku would even come up to her, open his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Otherwise, he'd order her and everyone else around. He never asked someone to do something, he always commanded,   
  
"Have you noticed that Haku's always ordering everyone? I wonder why." Chihiro asked Lin while they ate supper one night.  
  
"He's been like this ever since Yubaba gave him this job. Since then, all he does is ordering people around. I like Yubaba better as the boss. Nobody likes his way, but he's the boss, so no one says anything in his face." Lin paused to take a bite of her food, "But we _do_say things behind his back. And sometimes we play practical jokes on him, wanna join us?"   
  
"No thank you."  
  
Chihiro was confused and sad. Haku wasn't exactly popular the last time she was here. But that's because Yubaba put a spell on him and he had no choice. He can be nice if he wanted to, like the way he was nice to her. But he's free of Yubaba's spell now, and Yubaba changed for the better, so how come he's still so mean. It saddened Chihiro that the workers play tricks on him. No matter how cold he is, Chihiro still considers him as a friend and there must be some reason to this. She decided that if no one were brave enough to tell him how they feel, she would go to him and tell him herself.  
  
When Chihiro finished eating, Haku called her to bring some food to a guest he was talking to. Chihiro got up and walked to the kitchen. Then she carried to plate full of food to Haku and the guest.  
  
Just as she reached Haku, Chihiro tripped over something. She struggled to balance herself and the plate of food, but didn't succeed. She crashed into Haku, knocking him down. The food splattered all over the place, including in Haku's face and hair, some food landed on the guest as well.  
  
Everything was quiet, everyone stared at Haku and Chihiro, who were still on the ground. Chihiro hastily got up and offered to pull Haku up.  
  
Instead of taking Chihiro's hand, he got up and brushed himself off. Then looking at Chihiro, Haku went ballistic.  
  
"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I ASKED YOU TO SERVE A GUEST AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE A MESS RIGHT IN FRONT OF A CUSTOMER! NOT ONLY DID YOU WASTE FOOD AND MONEY, YOU ALSO LOST OUR REPUTATION!" Haku's face went beet red and he was puffing with anger.  
  
Nobody moved a muscle or made a sound as they waited for Chihiro to respond.  
  
"I'm sorry Haku. It was an accident, really. I, I tripped. I didn't mean to. I'm SO sorry." Chihiro mumbled and lowered her head.  
  
But Haku was still mad, "I CHOSE YOU TO BE MY ASSISTANT, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL. BUT INSTEAD YOU MAD A MESS. JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU, YOU _HUMAN_!"  
  
At this Chihiro looked up, she felt her blood boil; she wasn't about to be insulted by a bossy river spirit who had no respect for anyone. She looked into Haku's eyes and said in a loud voice "I never agreed to this job. I'm here because I THOUGHT you were my friend. Fine. If I can't do anything right, then I quit. I'm not staying here to hear you insult me." With that, she ran to her room and started packing. She struggled to keep in her anger and tears. It seemed to her all Haku did this week was tell her what to do and yell at her.  
  
_I thought Haku was my friend. I don't have to stay here. How dare he insult me, it was an accident. _ Chihiro finished packing and walked out the bathhouse. It was raining and dark outside, but she didn't care.  
  
"Chihiro! Wait!" shouted a voice behind her. She ignored it and kept walking.  
  
"Wait Chihiro! Chihiro, I'm sorry okay. I'm not mad at you anymore. Are you mad at me? I know I shouldn't have yelled. Just wait." The voice got closer.  
  
Chihiro started to run, but the spirit was faster and caught up with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off. She tried to run again, but the hand wouldn't let her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's all for now, this chapter's longer at least. Sorry for the cliff hanger. (I know I'm evil, "Muahahaha") I'm sure that you can guess who the person running after Chihiro is, right?  
  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews!!! You know who you are. ::twirls around the room until bumping into the computer desk:: *ouch*  
  
As for those who are wondering, yes, this is DEFINITELY a Haku/Chihiro fanfic (they are sooo cute together). Why is Haku acting this way? You'll find out in the next chap as Haku explains all! 


	5. Haku Explains

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. And thanks to Marshmellow for the suggestions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 – Haku Explains  
  
"Chihiro wait, don't leave. I'm sorry okay." The voice pleaded.  
  
Chihiro turned around and found her face to face with Haku. "Why should I stay if all you do is ignore me and yell at me? Did you 'invited' me here just so you can hurt me?" her voice trembled as tears threatened to spill out. She turned and tried to run, but Haku wouldn't let her.  
  
"Wait Chihiro, let me explain, just give me a chance."   
  
Chihiro stopped squirming "Fine, you got one chance to explain yourself." She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
"Okay, but first let's go inside and dry up, it's too wet and cold out here." Haku led her inside.  
  
When they were dried off, Haku turned to Chihiro and sighed. He started to tell her his reason for yelling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Chihiro. I guess I was very stressed out about being the new Master of Aburaya. It's a lot of responsibility you know." Haku looked up at Chihiro, she was glaring at him, "I know you tripped my accident, but I guess I took my anger out on you. I'm so, very sorry." Haku hung his head.  
  
"_That's_ your excuse?"  
  
"Being the Master isn't easy you know, especially when your workers hate you and play mean jokes on you." Haku tried desperately to explain his situation.  
  
Chihiro remembered what Lin told her at dinner and her face softened, "But Haku, they don't hate you. They play jokes on you because you are not polite to them. When you want something, you demand instead of ask. If you ask them to do things nicely, you'll be more popular."  
  
"Really? Thanks Chihiro, I'll try that. You were right, I do have a bad excuse for my behavior and I'm _really_ sorry. I chose you to be my assistant because you were the only one who believed I was good five years ago. I still consider you as a friend. I know I've been acting like a jerk since you arrived. But can I please have another chance? I'll make it up to you." Haku looked up hopefully at Chihiro.   
  
"Acting like a jerk hardly describes your behaviour." Chihiro mumbled, she was still sour, but she had always been a forgiving person. She thought for a while and nodded, "Okay Haku, I'll give you another chance, although you did have a very poor excuse. But why did you ignore me?"  
  
At this Haku turned away, but Chihiro caught a glimpse of his cheek and thought it looked slightly pink.  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you Chihiro," Haku mumbled "I, I, was debating with myself 'cause I didn't know how to um, tell you, um, or whether I should, that I um…" he trailed off, his face turning redder.   
  
"How to tell me what?" Chihiro gently prompted.  
  
Haku took a deep breath and turned to face Chihiro "When you were here five years ago, you freed me from Yubaba's spell, and you believed in me, I knew that you were someone special." He sighed before continuing, "Part of the reason I called you back is that I want to tell you, but I didn't know how." His face turned pink again, he looked into Chihiro's eyes, "But now I know I have to tell you."  
  
Chihiro felt a tingle go down her spine, her stomach turned, she knew what Haku was about to say.  
  
"Chihiro, I want to tell you that I lov–"  
  
Before Haku could finish his sentence, Chihiro put her hands over her ears and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked and confused Haku behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahaha, isn't this an evil cliff! Sry about the dragging on in this chap, I wanted what happens next in a separate chap, so I dragged this out to make it longer.  
  
Don't worry; like I said before, this IS a Haku/Chihiro fic. Chihiro has reasons for her action, and you'll find out in the next chap. 


End file.
